The More Things Change
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: The more the stay the same...their lives are just as crazy as ever just in new ways. Warning: Mpreg, birth, guy on guy. Pairs: YuriXWolf, YozakXConrart and GwenXGunter. Enjoy! Rated M just to be on the safe side


I got this idea from a couple of rps my friend on Deviantart Bindi-the-Skunk and I did. I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, and I never will the best I can do is own manga and DVDs and one of those super cute teddy bear winter hats Gwendal made, I got it custom made! Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

The Mazaku formerly known as just Wolfram von Bielefeld yawned as he stretched in bed that he normally shared with his husband of two months; Yuri Shibuya, but the double black was back in his world for his final year of high school and had been gone for about a month now. He wrote every week making sure everyone was well and assuring them he was fine. The blonde started to get ready when he felt a bit queasy, but it passed so he went back to getting dressed, he had men to train. The training went fine until they went for a run and Wolfram felt the nausea come back, stronger than before. He broke away from his men to lose the meager breakfast he had that morning behind a bush.

"Lord von Bielefeld-Shibuya!" his soldiers cried running over worried.

The blonde panted on his hands and knees, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Sir, maybe you should see Gisela," one of the troops suggested rubbing his back.

Wolfram growled, "I'm fine! I just ate something bad, I'll meet you back at the castle, continue your laps!"

"Yes sir!"

Once his men were out of sight, Wolfram got up, dusted himself off and walked back to the castle. By the time he got back it was almost lunch time, he was feeling rather hungry and he _had_ promised Greta he'd spend time with her that day. He smiled when the girl ran towards him.

"Papa Wolf!" she happily cried hugging him.

He hugged her back, "Hello Greta, have you been studying hard?"

She nodded, smiling up at him and taking his hand. The two of them enjoyed their meal and things went on normal for them and their family... or so it seemed. Wolfram didn't tell anyone, but he was still getting sick and starting to have dizzy spells. He didn't want to worry them because then they would tell Yuri. As much as Wolfram wanted to see his husband he wanted to respect the double black's wishes more. One rainy day he had decided to do some reading, when he tried to climb the ladder to fetch a book he wanted to read he felt a pair of hands lift him off it like he was a child.

He looked to see it was his second eldest brother holding him, "Put me down, Conrart!"

"I'll get you the book you want," said the half human male.

"I can get it myself!"

"You've been ill, everyone in the castle knows," his brunet brother pointed out putting him down.

"I'm fine!" the blonde snapped starting to climb back up but as he did he started to get dizzy, "Not again..."

He felt his grip on the ladder slip as his world went black. Luckily for him, his brother was there to catch him.

"Wolfram? Wolfram!" the now very worried burnet cried shaking his younger brother gently before rushing to the infirmary with him in his arms.

When the fire wielding Mazaku awoke he found Greta holding his hand and his elder brothers and mother hovering over him, smiling for some reason.

"Did my heart get stolen again?" he joked weakly remembering how happy everyone had been when he had woken up during the Box incident.

"Gisela, he's awake," Gwendal called.

The green haired healer came over and checked him over, "Well, Excellency, you gave us all quite the scare, but you two are fine."

The blonde blinked, what did she mean by two? He didn't have time to process this as his mother threw her arms around him.

"Oh Wolfie! I'm so happy to be having another grandchild!"

That's when it hit him...he was pregnant with Yuri's child and the double black wasn't even there to support him. Tears ran down his cheeks, he wanted Yuri there with him...but he didn't want to drag him away from his studies...He had promised that Yuri would be able to graduate on time.

He felt his mother pull him close and pet his head, "Sh, it's ok my little Wolf. We're here for you and a quick letter to his majesty-"

"No!" the blonde cried, "I want him here but...I can't just drag him away from his education for this. I promised him..."

Gwendal and Conrart looked at each other worried, their brother would need to be watched closely to make sure the baby was born healthy. They loved him but they both knew he could be reckless. It would be best for him to stay at the castle where there were plenty of people to keep an eye on him. They would make sure Yuri knew about the baby when he came to visit during summer break, but he might insist on staying until the baby was born and now that the time was synced it would mean that he'd miss school. They might be able to hide it if Wolfram wasn't showing by then not that it was a good idea. If he wasn't showing at first, he certainly would be by the time the king went home. They could insist that Yuri go back, and they would let him know when the baby was coming. They hoped that the baby didn't come at an odd time, but they couldn't help that. The two elder brothers were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard their baby brother state that he was hungry.

"There are certain foods you need to avoid, I have a list, you're also a bit underweight due to the morning sickness and likely you trying to avoid said sickness by not eating. Either way you need to eat more, I would suggest having small meals throughout the day. I also must insist that you DO NOT TRAIN. You can walk around but too much jostling could hurt or kill your baby," the green haired woman told him.

The blonde gulped, he didn't want any harm to come to his baby, if he had to give command of his men to someone else for the baby's sake so be it. As the weeks passed and summer vacation drew close Wolfram wondered about telling his husband about their baby. The day Yuri was due to arrive the blonde felt like he couldn't keep down any food down, but he managed to choke down some dry toast. He smiled a little when Greta squeezed his hand to reassure him as the double black appeared from the water with a smile holding a water proof bag wearing a swim suit.

"Yuri!" Greta cried running to hug him as he got out of the water.

"Hi Greta, are you sure you want to hug me? You'll get wet," he told her before glancing at his husband.

Yuri blinked, something was different with the blonde, for some reason his hair seemed shinier and his skin looked almost luminous.

"Hey Wolf...you look different," said Yuri.

This was a bad idea, when Wolfram heard the word different he assumed his husband meant in a bad way, meaning _fat_. The blonde's eyes filled with tears and he started to bawl.

"I told you he would notice I put on weight, Weller!" the youngest of the three brothers yelled at his second eldest sibling, starting to pound his chest with his fists, the brunette rubbing his back.

"What? I never said fat! I meant you look even more beautiful than ever! You're glowing!"

This made the blonde turn around and hug his husband, "Oh Yuri! You're so sweet!"

The confused double black blinked as he petted his husband's head, why were his moods so erratic? He was happy to have the blonde back in his arms none the less.

"Yuri..." Wolfram said nervously, "I have news...I'm pregnant."

At this Yuri's world went black as he fainted.

"YOU WIMP!" Wolfram yelled in anger.

"Yuri!" cried Greta, in shock.

"I think someone forgot to explain to him that male members of the demon tribe can get pregnant which is why two men can wed," commented Conrart.

"It wasn't my job," Gwendal pointed out crossing his arms.

Gunter chuckled nervously, "He told me he had covered sexual education in school."

The elder brothers both sighed and went to collect their brother-in-law/king. When the double black king awoke he found himself in his royal bed chamber with his consort fast asleep beside him...His _pregnant, male_ consort. Wolfram was out of his usual uniform jacket, dressed in his usual pants and a loose shirt which Yuri carefully lifted as to not wake the blonde while getting a look at his stomach. There was no change that Yuri could see put he gently put a hand on it smiling. He was going to be a father again! Greta was going to have a baby brother or sister to play with! He could easily guess why no one had told him sooner but he wasn't mad. He gave the spot a little kiss before pulling the shirt back down and went up to kiss Wolfram's head only to find a pair of green eyes looking at him.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner..."

Yuri smiled pulling his husband closer, "It's ok, I'm not mad. In fact, I appreciate you respecting my wishes. How about this? Every Sunday (AN: The only day of the week Japanese high school kids have off, as far as I know. Thank you, Persona 5!) after I go home and every break I'll spend with you and Greta here...except for around exams...because I'll have to study."

He smiled as Wolfram clung to him nodding.

"I'd like that...We were planning on sending your mother a message when I started labor, so you would know and have time to get here...My brothers said they'd support me until you arrived if they had to."

"Good thing I was planning on bringing my family here for my birthday celebration, so we can tell them then. Mom will make sure I'm told if I'm not here when the baby comes. Knowing her, she'll stay close to a water source at all times when your due date gets closer," Yuri told him stroking his blonde lover's hair.

Wolfram smiled, leaning into the touch he missed so much, starting to nod back off, smiling as Greta joined in their cuddle fest.

"Excited to be a big sister, Greta?"

Greta nodded, "Very excited."

Yuri smiled, "When I go back I'm going to trust you to help look after Wolfram."

"I can take care of myself," snapped Wolfram pouting not as asleep as Yuri had thought.

"I know but I want to make sure you're both safe," Yuri told him.

"Wolf-chan!" Jennifer cooed hugging her son-in-law the day she and her husband arrived from Earth, "Oh?"

Wolfram could tell she could feel his baby bump under his clothes and felt his face heat up, she squealed and hugged him slightly tighter.

"Honey, you're going to squish him," Shoma told her.

"I am not, I would never do that to my new grandbaby."

Shoma looked from his wife, to Wolfram then to his youngest son who nodded grinning.

"Wow...I guess that ability was lost to us on Earth too," he said scratching the back of his head, "Shori will be excited to be an uncle again."

Shori was training so he wasn't there but it was understandable. Yuri smiled as his parents hugged Greta and chatted with her as they headed inside. Of course, Jennifer and Shoma brought something to spoil their granddaughter too. They had brought her and Wolfram each a yukata with matching butterfly patterns. Wolfram's was blue while Greta's was pink.

"If I had known about your condition I would have gotten you something looser," the human woman commented.

"It's ok, I'm sure it will fit for tonight at the party," Wolfram reassured her.

"I'll wear mine too! It's so pretty!" Greta said smiling.

"I'll help you put them on."

"Yay! Thank you, Grandma Jennifer!"

Wolfram blushed as his stomach growled, "How about lunch first? I'm starving."

The time passed too quickly for Wolfram's liking, far too soon it was time for Yuri to return home. The blonde couldn't help but cry as he hugged his husband goodbye.

"Don't cry, Wolfie, I'll be back in six days," Yuri assured him wiping away his tears, "I'll bring you some Earth food."

"I want that pocky stuff, different flavors," Wolfram ordered putting a hand on his belly, "Especially strawberry...I've started to crave strawberries."

Yuri kissed him, "You got it."

"I want some too!" chirped Greta, reaching up to hug her younger father goodbye.

Yuri laughed, hugging the child, "Ok, Greta, but you might have to hide it from Wolfram."

Wolfram pouted, "I would not steal from our daught-."

He was cut off by one last quick kiss before Yuri jumped into the water and went home.

"I hate it when he does that..."

"Why?" Greta said as she took his hand, so he could tuck her in.

Wolfram blushed, "When he kisses me like that I never get to enjoy it as much as I want or as long as I want to."

Greta giggled as she and Wolfram got ready for bed, the blonde letting out a yawn. The girl gave her Papa Wolf a good night kiss on the cheek then one on the tummy for her new brother or sister before climbing into the bed with him.

"Good night Greta, good night little one."

Greta decided to try something that _might_ upset the blonde, but she couldn't help it, "Night baby, night Mama."

Wolfram pulled her close as they both nodded off. He guessed it'd be ok for his children to call him their mother. By the time Wolfram reached month seven of his pregnancy he was ready for it to be over. He felt fat, he couldn't paint or train, he was tired all the time, and strawberries were now out of season, so he couldn't even satisfy his cravings that way. He had eaten the last box of Strawberry pocky he had the night before, so he was out. Greta was out with his mother, so he didn't even have her to spend time with.

"I'm **bored!** " he whined to his elder brothers who were doing paperwork which confused Wolfram, Conrart rarely helped with Yuri's paperwork when he was away, "What's going on?"

"There is to be a party this evening so we're knocking out as much paperwork as we can before then, want to help us?" asked the middle brother.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Wolfram replied sitting down carefully of his belly.

Conrart gave him a small stack of papers to sign and the trio got to work. Wolfram figured said party was going to be to celebrate Gwendal and Gunter's engagement. It turned out the two of them had be secretly courting since the resolution of the situation with the Boxes and a week ago Gwendal had gotten up during dinner in front of their entire family and gently slapped Gunter on the left cheek. Lady Celi had squealed, Gunter had blushed and accepted, Greta had cheered, Conrart and Wolfram had both clapped and Yuri had given his approval. The blonde was also a little down in the dumps since Yuri claimed he had to study this weekend, so he'd be staying in Japan.

After a few hours Wolfram stretched his arms over his head, they had knocked out a lot of paper work and it was now time to prepare for the party, after getting changed he went to join his brothers and Gunter. To his surprise they blindfolded him and put him in a carriage.

"What's going on?" asked the startled fire wielder.

"It's a surprise," Conrart assured his brother holding his hand, "Trust me you'll like it."

They were just riding around the castle a few times so the others would have time to set up the baby shower. Yuri, his family and Murata had arrived while Wolfram was working while Greta, Lady Celi and the shrine maidens had made the decorations and some of the food at the Tomb of the Great one. Once the brothers got the all clear they went around one more time before parking and leading Wolfram inside. Yuri kissed the blonde while removing the blindfold.

"Yuri? You're here!" Wolfram cried happily hugging him.

Yuri smiled hugging him back, "Surprise, it's just for tonight but I am here. I missed you."

The blonde felt tears prick his eyes, "I missed you too...Please tell me you brought something to help with my boredom."

The double black nodded, having brought a portable game system that ran on batteries, extra batteries and a few games that Wolfram could play since he had long since learnt to read Japanese as well as some books and manga.

"There are gifts, snacks, a cake and games!" Greta said taking Wolfram's hand leading him to a comfy looking chair.

"Strawberry cake?" Wolfram asked hopefully.

"We picked one up before we came over," Shoma told him, smiling.

"Yay!" Wolfram cheered a huge smile coming across his face.

"Please tell me you're eating more than just strawberries and pocky," Yuri told him.

"He is," said Greta, "We had stew yesterday for dinner."

"I know not to eat unhealthy!" Wolfram said pouting, "But I'm suspecting someone's been stealing my pocky because I know I had more than that...well they went for that matcha kind which I'm not really that fond of anyways so it's fine."

Elsewhere in the room the pocky thief relaxed, unnoticed. Many of the friends Yuri had made over the years had come with gifts for the baby. Those with children or in Layla's case, younger siblings, gave him and Yuri advice and tips. They brought clothes for both genders, toys, blankets, everything the baby would need and more. Wolfram and Yuri's favorite gift had been from Conrart and Yozak because it was a rocking horse made to look like Pochi the dragon. Wolfram had long since given up arguing about the name with his husband since the dragon clearly liked Pochi better. Everything was fine until the blonde felt a pain in his belly that wasn't the baby moving.

"Someone, get Gisela! I think the baby's coming!" he cried terrified.

Lady Celi walked over and gently felt her youngest son's stomach, "Oh Wolfie, everything is fine, the baby's not coming yet it just a practice contraction."

"You're sure?"

She nodded, "I've had three children, so I know plenty about childbirth, just relax."

Everyone relaxed as the blonde male did, the false contraction subsiding. The next few months were uneventful aside from a few scares and wedding planning for the eldest of the three brothers. Conrart took to staying on a cot in Wolfram's room incase the baby decided to come in the night. The blonde went into labor during the day…while he was alone.

"HELP!" he screamed as he tried to breathe, "You are in SO much trouble! You just had to decide to come while your uncle was getting our lunch!"

Yuri blinked when he walked into his house to find his mother pacing, "Mom?"

"Yuri! You're home! You must hurry! Wolfram's water broke a few hours ago! And I keep telling you to call me Mama!" she told him rushing him to the bathroom.

"Crap!" he jumped in after shoving his school bag into her arms.

Yuri hurried out of the bath hearing his consort screaming in pain, running to the bed room while trying to change something dry. After tripping three times while pulling off his wet pants and putting on dry ones he made to it his husband's side. The blond was in a shorter then usual night gown that was sticking to his sweaty body as was his hair, his face was red, and tear stained but Yuri loved him more then ever knowing that soon their child was going to be in their arms.

"It's going to be ok, I'm here, Wolfram," he told the blonde as he took his hand.

"Y-Yuri…It hurts so much!" his husband whimpered squeezing the hand, "I changed my mind about not having any pain killers!"

"I'm sorry but you're too deep in labor to have any now," Gisela told him Gwendal kindly dabbing his baby brother's forehead with a cold wet cloth.

" _What?!_ " cried the horrified mother to be, "I can do this! Please don't make me do this!"

"I need one of you to help stay up on his knees, it will make the birth easier due to his frame, the baby is starting to crown," Gisela told the other three present.

Conrart climbed into the bed and held his baby brother against him as the blonde started pushing, Yuri climbed up too, so he could maintain his hold on his husband's hand and comfort him.

"One more big push!" Gisela said after several hours, the baby's head and part of its body cradled in her hands.

"You can do it, Wolf," Yuri told his husband.

The blonde merely whimpered, he was so tried and in so much pain. Yuri knew his beloved needed a boost, so he kissed him. Wolfram squeezed both his husband's and second eldest brother's hands as he screamed while pushing the baby out and collapsed against said brother's chest.

" **Waaaah! Ahhh!"** the newborn's cries echoed around the room.

"It's a girl," Gisela declared with a smile as Wolfram was lain down and the baby placed on his chest.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother and big sister," Yuri told him as Gisela delivered the after birth.

After the baby and mother were cleaned up the new big sister was let in. The child had a bunch of Beautiful Wolframs with her and a smile.

"Hi sweetie, come meet your sister," Yuri told her, walking her to the bed and helping her up.

"I have a sister?" she asked as Yuri took the flowers to put in a vase,

Wolfram nodded shifting the blankets to show his eldest daughter the baby's sleeping face and wisps of black hair, "Meet Willow von Bielefeld-Shibuya, your baby sister."

Greta's smile widened, "Aw, she's so pink."

"Her skin will even out soon," Yuri told her.

Wolfram gave her a one-armed hug, "Thank you for the flowers, you're helping me feel a lot better."

"Can I give her a kiss?"

"Sure."

Both parents smiled as the older girl kissed her baby sister's cheek. The newborn's eyes slowly opened showing the usual baby blue but there were strong hints that she would inherit her mother's green eyes.

"Hi Willow, welcome to our family," Greta told her.

The baby just yawned, snuggled into her mother and the blankets before going back to sleep.

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

My friend Bindi-The-Skunk needs help getting her and her mother away from her asshole father. Review that you want to help or PM me for a link to their go fund me page


End file.
